cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
A View with a Room/Transcript
Joan Watson: What does China landing a moon rover have to do with someone trying to kill your father? Sherlock Holmes: Nothing, as far as I can tell. Or everything. At any given moment, father's fingers were in many pies, so I'm reviewing events both great and small which might have been influenced by his removal. Watson: And? Holmes: A few possibilities. Nothing in high relief, as yet. Watson: Okay, that's not annoying. Holmes: These are the bullets that father's private surgeons removed from his abdomen. Now that we're all sharing information, I requested that they send them over. His overpaid investigators were making zero progress with them, after all. Watson: And you have? Holmes: They're of little use in tracking his shooters. Nine-millimeter, hollow point, American-made. Obtainable almost anywhere in the world. They do however, help me enter the mind of whoever might have wanted to murder my father. Not a long walk, I confess. You going somewhere? Watson: Yeah, do you remember Fiona Helbron? Holmes: I do. Watson: Well, apparently, she's in need of a detective. She e-mailed me yesterday, and asked me to meet up. Holmes: Just you? Watson: Just me. You know, social interactions are tough for her, so I'm guessing three's a crowd. I'll circle back later. Holmes (phone): Captain? Captain Gregson: Ah. Sherlock Holmes, Captain Will Lombardi, Narcotics. Captain Will Lombardi: I've heard a lot about you. Holmes: Should I be concerned? Last time you summoned me to meet police from another precinct, they accused me of murder. Gregson: You can relax. Will's an old friend. The two of us were out having dinner last night, and Will mentioned a problem that his team is having. Something that stumped them. I told him he should talk to you. Lombard: Yeah. You ever heard of "Satan's Brood?" Holmes: Yeah, motorcycle gang. In charge of a sizeable share of the crystal meth distribution in and around the city. Lombardi: Yeah, these are bad guys. Armed to the teeth. They operate out of a building in Queens that they protect like a fortress. Holmes: And how can I be of service? Lombardi: We want to pull off a heist. Holmes: A heist. Lombardi: At their building. Holmes: You want to steal something from a heavily armed, meth-dealing band of bike-riding Satanists? Lombardi: Interested? Holmes: I'm practically engorged. When do we start? Lombardi: Taking this place would be a piece of cake, for a small army. Holmes: Mm-hmm. Well, they've spared no expense embracing the cliches, have they? Ubiquitous leather, the bikes modified for maximum noise. Lombardi: And you forgot the .38s and the sawed-off shotguns. But it's not just show with these guys. They also shuttle product in from southern Missouri. Now, they've had run-ins with cops in five different states, and never once did they go down easy. Gregson: This is Will's undercover guy, Detective Ryan Dunning. Holmes: Quite the chameleon. Gregson: For 12 months, he's been buying crystal from them, working up from grams to half-pounds. Holmes: So he's convinced them he's a dealer. Lombardi: Right, all the Intel you see here came from him. Holmes: And what's the target of the heist? Gregson: Dunning is in tight with the New York leader, Nicholas Farris. Lombardi: Yeah, he's sharp, and he's organized. According to Dunning, he keeps records of the whole operation on his computer. Holmes: Right, which is in an office rear of the building, up a ramp. Lombardi: Correct. If Dunning's right, and we can get that, then we get the supply chain, foot soldiers, bank accounts, we can make convictions up and down the ladder. Holmes: So why don't you just raid the place with this "small army" that you mentioned? Lombardi: I said, "If Dunning is right." See, these guys like their own product. They never sleep. So Dunning's never had a chance to actually check the computer. Holmes: So you can't confirm its contents without storming the castle. If you storm the castle, and it's empty, you've wasted a year's work. Lombardi: Catch-22. And let me be clear, we are not trying to get the whole machine. We just need enough time for Dunning to get in there, copy the files onto a thumb drive and get out with his head still attached. Holmes: So you can analyze its contents, mm-hmm. Straightforward enough. Lombardi: Is it? My people have been working on this for weeks. Holmes: Well, then you should have come to see me weeks ago. Watson: Fiona, hi. Fiona Helbron: You're late. Watson: Oh, three minutes. I'm sorry. Fiona: Because you were late, I started working on some code. Watson: That's okay. Fiona: Because I started, now I need to finish. Watson: I'll get some coffee. Fiona: I'm finished. Fiona: How have you been? Watson: I've been well, thank you. How have you been? Fiona: I have a new boss. His name is Greg Wakino. He might be a criminal. Watson: What makes you think that? Fiona: My last boss was a criminal. Watson: I remember, you helped us prove that. But most people are not criminals. Fiona: My last boss used my code to hurt people, and I just can't let that happen again. So I need to know if Greg Wakino is a good person. Watson: Do you want me to run a background check on him? Fiona: For money. I have lots of it. Pentillion pays me more than I spend, so I can give you whatever you need. Watson: I appreciate it, but you did me and Sherlock a favor last time. We can do you one in return. Fiona: You're right, you can do me a favor. Well, thank you. Watson: You're welcome. Watson: You're finally making up for that childhood you never had as a three-year-old girl. Holmes: Bought out a toy shop's entire stock of "Sparkle Poodle Playhouse." The unicorns are the bikes. The train's the pool table. This one is Nick, the leader. I think it captures the gestalt of a fearsome biker gang, don't you? Watson: I take it this is the case you texted me about, helping Narcotics get information off of a computer? Holmes: Mm-hmm, which is the cupcake in the inner office. Watson: Obviously. So, how is it going? Holmes: Well, it's early, but I can't foresee any real problems. I've requested an in-person meeting with Detective Dunning, the department's undercover operative. He's been wearing a concealed camera for most of the year, but there are some holes in his intelligence I would like to fill. Given the communication restraints of an officer posing as a drug dealer, it's difficult to say when I'm going to be hearing from him. How's our friend, Fiona? Watson: She's worried about her new boss, so she wants to run a background check before she shares code with him. Holmes: I don't really blame her. Do you require assistance? Watson: No, it's routine. Holmes: I'm to meet Detective Dunning on Staten Island in one hour. That's going to take some doing. Please don't touch anything. Watson: I'll try to restrain myself. Holmes: I applaud your choice in out-of-the-way meeting places. No chance of those you've infiltrated spotting us here. Detective Ryan Dunning: You think this is a joke? Holmes: You risk your neck to bring down a violent gang, you have my utmost respect. They peddle poison to finance their denim cosplay. They deserve all the ridicule I can muster. Dunning: Lombardi said you needed more photos. There you go. Holmes: Thanks. You want no part of me, do you? Dunning: I didn't ask for your help. I told Lombardi he should take this crew down. Holmes: You don't share his, uh, "catch-22" opinion? No confidence in the computer's contents? Dunning: I know one way to find out. Holmes: Well, regardless, these will suffice. Dunning: Gonna have to. I'm not doing this again. What? Holmes: I had another item on the agenda for this meeting. The real hole in the information I was provided, was you. Your physical dimensions, your dexterity. You'll do. Watson (phone): You know all the furniture is gone, right? Holmes (phone): Join me on the roof, would you? Watson: What are you doing? Holmes: Test runs. I need to get my plan for Satan's Brood on its feet. To try and get a sense of how long it's gonna take Detective Dunning to traverse the gang's headquarters using different routes. Watson: Is that my bed? Holmes: Yeah, I needed a substitute for the gang's pool table. Watson: How did you do all this? Holmes: Do you remember Luc, my personal mover? Watson: Yeah, well, he better still be up here, because if my bed is not back in my room in ten minutes...did you change the lock? Holmes: It's the same one that's on the door of Nick Farris' office. I'd like you to pick it. It's unreasonable to expect Detective Dunning to be as nimble as I am, so I thought it best to time you. Watson: You said the common room is always crowded, how's he supposed to pick a lock without a bunch of bikers seeing him? Holmes: Obviously, a distraction will be needed. Nothing infuriates a territorial gang more than other criminals infringing on their territory, so staging a loud holdup of the check casher's across the street should draw people outside. I've also noticed from Dunning's intel, there's a reliable dip in attendance at the gang's headquarters that coincides with the free Wednesday lunch buffet at the strip club around the corner. I mean, we could wait for the inevitable outbreak of hepatitis A, but I think the detective might want to act sooner than that. Holmes (phone): Captain, Watson and I are just ironing out a few kinks, but I think the plan for the heist is going to be ready shortly. Gregson (phone): Yeah, well you can stop ironing. We won't be needing it anymore. Holmes (phone): Why not? Gregson (phone): Because we no longer have an inside man to carry it out. Detective Ryan Dunning is dead. Gregson: As far as we can tell, Dunning went after the computer on his own. This footage is from the drive on his body cam. He must've recorded it so he could document the source of the files. Holmes: Is there more to the video? Gregson: No. The wire must have got pulled out of the camera. Probably when the killer dragged the body away. Watson: The shooter didn't issue a warning, didn't ask Dunning what he was doing in the office. Do you think the gang realized he was a cop? Detective Bell: If they had, they would've done a better job getting rid of the body. Gregson: And they sure as hell would have checked him for a wire. No. The best guess is that they thought he was a dealer, who was trying to rip them off, caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. Holmes: Idiot. Gregson: Excuse me? Holmes: Dunning. I met the man. He was impatient. A risk-taker. He wasn't suicidal. Which, given everything he shared with us about the gang's comings and goings, would be the only other explanation for this stupid attempt. Bell: Maybe he thought he saw a window of opportunity. Maybe they all went to see Star Wars or something, we don't know. Gregson: Anyway, a cop is dead. The gloves are off. ESU hit the hangout before dawn. Netted 20 kilos of meth and 14 gang members. That's all of the regulars, except the leader. Name is Nick Farris. We put a Finest Message out on him. Watson: Do we know which of the gang members is the shooter? Gregson: No. No one's talking. Holmes: They won't have to. There might be another way to identify the gunman. His sleeve rides up here. There's a mole on his right wrist, shaped like Iceland. Gregson: I'll ask someone to check the bikers we have in custody. Holmes: I take it CSU is still processing the scene? I'd like to see it. Holmes: It's almost like deja vu, entering a space you've studied so intently, but never set foot in. Although, Detective Dunning's research failed to include the onslaught of smells. Smoke of several types, body odor, alcohol, pre and post-consumption. Bell: That was the Captain. All the bikers in custody have been checked out. There's plenty of scars and tattoos, but no one's sporting a map of Iceland. Watson: So Nick Farris is probably the one who shot Dunning. Bell: I'm gonna try to find his office. Holmes: No need, it's this way. Watson: The rug is gone. Dunning landed on a rug when he was shot. Bell: Hey, you guys already bag a rug that was here? CSU Tech: The floor was clear when we got here. Holmes: Likely the killer removed it to eliminate blood and gunshot residue. Bell: I'll have unis check all the dumpsters in the area. Holmes: I think I might know where to find the missing Nick Farris. This is a broken kick-start lever to an antique British motorcycle, Triumph 650. Watson: Well, on our way in, I saw them loading the bikes for impound. Looked to me like they were all Harleys. Holmes: 15 of them. One for each member of the gang, including Nick Farris'. I recognized his from a photograph that Dunning took of it. Bell: So Nick Farris isn't here, but his bike is? Maybe he heard about the raid, got a different ride out of town. Holmes: Or, if we're lucky, he still intends to. Tetrachloroethylene. It's an oil used to remove particularly stubborn bolts. Judging by the fumes, this was removed in the last 48 hours. Watson: So whatever bike that's from, it still might be in the shop. Holmes: Only a handful of mechanics in the city service antique British motorcycles. Bike shops keep notoriously lazy hours. If we post police at each of them, we might get lucky and catch Mr. Farris as he picks up his second ride. Bell: I'll let the Captain know. Watson: Hey, are you okay without me for a while? Uh, I'm supposed to meet with Fiona again. Holmes: I'll let you know if the missing biker turns up. Watson: This was published in a trade magazine a few years ago. It reads like a puff piece, but if you look at my research, you'll see that it is all true. Greg Wakino is, by all accounts, a great guy. Smart, patient, a great leader. He's also on the board of two charities. Fiona: Phil was involved in charities. People called him a great guy. Watson: Well, he and Greg are very different people. And for what it's worth, I get a really good feeling from him. Fiona: That helps. All of this helps. Thank you. Say, "You're welcome." Watson: You're welcome. Fiona: I'd like you to take something. Watson: Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats. Fiona: By Thomas Stearns Eliot. He was also called "T.S." Watson: This is a first edition. Fiona, I can't take this. This is too generous. Fiona: I wasn't clear, I'm sorry. I'd like you to take it to Sherlock. It's his. He loaned it to me. Watson: He did? Fiona: The day the police arrested Phil. He knew I liked cats, so he thought I might like poems about them, too. I didn't. You don't have to tell him that. Watson: I won't. Nick Farris: You got the wrong guy. Bell: You are Nick Farris, right? That was your Triumph 650 you were trying to pick up at that garage? Farris: I mean, I didn't do this. Gregson: Do us a favor, show us your wrist. Farris: Come again? Gregson: Your right wrist, we want to take a look. Bell: No mole. Farris: What are you talking about? Gregson: We took down 14 of your buddies last night at your clubhouse. What I want to know is, who did we miss? Farris: Sounds like nobody. Gregson: Any bikers from another chapter, out-of-state guests, female entertainment? Farris: I already told you, I wasn't there, but my guys know the rules, no guests. Bell: Uh, you think one of them did it, only we already know, none of them is a match for our shooter. Farris: Then I don't know what to tell you. Bell: You get that CCS has your computer now, right? They're like the department's I.T. squad. They're going to dig through every nook and cranny. Between that and all the video Dunning got of you, you're looking at 15 to 25. Gregson: Help us find the person who did this, maybe the D.A. offers you a deal. Bell: Is something funny? Farris: I was just thinking, this is the first time in my life, me and the cops want the same thing. I don't know who did this, but whoever he is, he brought you guys down on my head, so I hope you find him. And I hope you put him in my cell. He and I have a lot to talk about. Watson: Hmm, that can not be good for your eyes. Holmes: Mine eyes offend me. They're missing something. It's an unsettling sensation. Watson: So, I got Marcus' text. Farris isn't our shooter. Obviously, one of the gang let someone in last night. Holmes: They swear that they did not. I believe them. Watson: What, you think someone broke in? Holmes: Leaving aside the fact that the Brood's lair is nigh impenetrable, let's say they had. What would be their agenda, to steal from the gang? As far as anyone can tell, nothing was taken. Watson: Maybe the shooting didn't have anything to do with the gang. Maybe Dunning had an enemy, they followed him in... Holmes: And shot him twice in a building occupied by 15 heavily armed bikers? I have to believe there were easier times and places to do the man in. Watson: Has the rug turned up? Holmes: It has not. The bikers in lockup swear that they got rid of it a week ago when one of their hard-partying crew named "Chainsaw," soiled it in a most unpleasant way. Watson: Obviously, that is a lie, right? Holmes: Or Farris replaced the rug. Watson: Aren't you gonna ask me how it went with Fiona? Holmes: How did it go with Fiona? Watson: It went well. Her boss seems like a nice guy. She's decided to stay at Pentillion. You know, you could have told me that you like her. Holmes: I beg your pardon? Watson: You like her. Holmes: Yes, I like Fiona. She's compulsively honest, and she's congenitally unpretentious. Watson: And pretty. Holmes: What are you getting at? Watson: You like her as in like like. Holmes: You're suggesting a romantic interest, and more specifically, you're suggesting a romantic interest in the vernacular of a prepubescent child. Watson: This is the book you loaned her. She wanted me to give it back to you. Holmes: So? Watson: So? Hundreds of books in the house, how many volumes of poetry? Zero. You bought if for her. Holmes: Bought it to lend it. Watson: Right. Holmes: Do you mind? Watson: No, I don't mind at all. Oh, come on. Why are you being so weird about this? Holmes: I'm being weird. Watson: Yes, you are. You like someone, that's amazing. Holmes: I like many women, often two at at time, you know that. Watson: No, this is not about sex. You really like her. Holmes: Stop using that word. Watson: I'm sorry, and I'm sorry that I teased you, but I really do think this is great. I want to help. Holmes: Help? Watson: I could talk to her, feel her out. See if the feeling is mutual. Look, the book thing didn't work out, but maybe we could find something that does. Holmes: It's Detective Dunning's autopsy report. Watson: "Cause of death, multiple gunshots." Surprise, surprise. What? Holmes: We need to go to the Morgue right away. Watson: Do you want to tell me what we're looking for? Holmes: Iceland. Under "distinguishing marks," the medical examiner listed a small mole. Its location, Detective Dunning's right wrist. Watson: This doesn't make any sense. Holmes: It does, if you let it. The man we saw shoot Ryan Dunning, was Ryan Dunning. Watson: Dunning and an accomplice staged the video. Dunning played the part of the shooter, while his partner wore the camera. Lombardi: Why? Holmes: Well, we don't know yet. Presumably, he intended to survive the ruse and merely fake his own death. Watson: Maybe he was gonna leave us a body we couldn't identify or maybe the camera was just gonna turn up. Holmes: Given his current residency at the Morgue, it seems likely that his co-conspirator double-crossed him. The real bullet wounds were positioned to match what we believe we saw. At the very least, this suggests an awareness on the killer's part that a video was being made. Lombardi: All this over a mole. Hell, it could be a piece of dirt. Watson: It isn't just the mole. Once we realized whose hand we were looking at, we re-examined the video. The shooter's legs and lower body are also a match for Dunning. Holmes: Conversely, we found that the person wearing the camera could not be Dunning. The detective stood at six-foot-two. When I met him, I measured his stride length to be 34 inches. Upon questioning those details in the video, I estimate the camera's wearer to be about five-foot-seven, with a step length of 30 inches, also a slight favor of the left leg. Gregson: I know. It's a lot to take in, Will. Lombardi: A lot to take in? It's unbelievable. Why? Why would he stage the video? What did he stand to gain? Gregson: You told me that Dunning had been pushing for months to take down that crew? Staging his own murder in Farris' office made that happen. Holmes: As for motive, at this point, we can only theorize. Detective Dunning managed to shoot this video inside a veritable fortress. Given those circumstances, it seems likely he was in league with one or more members of the gang. Watson: It's possible it was a well-concealed mutiny. Farris takes a big fall, while his underlings get slaps on the wrist. They get out long before he does, and Dunning's partner rises to the top. Lombardi: There's another possibility, too. Dunning's last assignment had him buying product from the Mexicans. Now they've stepped right into the vacuum and taken over Farris' corners. Maybe, Dunning got chummy with one of them. Maybe they coerced him into doing this, I don't know, but I'll look into it, and whatever the truth is, we'll deal with it. Watson: Who are you calling? Holmes: CCS. Back when Detective Dunning was urging his Captain to raid the gang, he insisted that Farris' computer held a wealth of evidence against them. Now, that might have been a lie to bait the Captain into action or he might have been telling the truth. Watson: If it is true, that computer has all the details of the gang's activities and finances. Holmes: A good place to look for other motives to break them up. Detective Lisa Hagen: If you're asking if Dunning was telling the truth about the computer, he was. It took some time to break the encryption, so I haven't been through the whole machine yet, but there's already plenty here, and not just against Farris. I'd say his suppliers in the Midwest have plenty to worry about, too. Holmes: What about money? Dunning mentioned banking records. Hagen: Yes, Farris had accounts in Switzerland, and the Cayman Islands. Holmes: Would you be able to tell if there was any activity on these accounts in the last 24 hours? Hagen: I checked. Someone cleaned them out late yesterday morning. All together, about five-and-a-half million dollars. Watson: The transfers were at around 11:30. That was after the raid, and before police picked up Farris, so it's possible he realized we had his computer, and moved the money while he still could. Holmes: Or Dunning's accomplice used the distraction of a police raid to help himself to Farris' money. Hagen: Excuse me a minute, this is my Captain. Holmes: You were right. Watson: About? Holmes: About Fiona. I am drawn to her. Watson: You say that like it's a bad thing. Holmes: It is a bad thing. Watson: Why? Holmes: Well, let's say I acted on my feelings and I uh, engaged her. Forged a relationship. Do you think that would end well for her? Watson: Why are you assuming it would end? Holmes: Oh, so she's my destiny now, is she? We're going to get married and have children. Watson: I'm just saying, you're worrying about the breakup when you haven't even gone out on a date. Holmes: There's not going to be a date. Watson: Why not? Holmes: Because she's more sensitive than the average woman. She's easier to hurt and confuse. Watson: So, don't hurt her. Don't confuse her. Holmes: I confuse everyone. Watson: So, by not asking Fiona out, you are protecting her from you. That is ridiculous. You make it sound like you can't be in a relationship, when you were, with Irene. Holmes: Oh, you mean Moriarty? Watson: Whatever you want to call her, you loved her. She broke your heart, I get it, but just because she did, doesn't mean that Fiona will, too. Hagen: Sorry I have to go prep a deposition, but you can keep all of this. I'll let you know if I find anything else. Watson: Okay, thanks. She has a nice butt, okay. You don't have to stare at it. Holmes: Detective Hagen? Sorry, our Captain would like a quick word. It shouldn't take a moment. Hagen: Okay. Thanks. Watson: Captain's not even here. Holmes: How tall would you say the detective was? Watson: I don't know, five-seven? Holmes: Mm-hmm. See how she favors her left leg? She has a step length of approximately 30 inches, or wouldn't you agree? We've seen that gait before. Holmes: Detective Hagen was Ryan Dunning's accomplice. She plays the part of Dunning in that video. Why? She has hips and breasts. Putting her behind the camera protects her identity. Not to mention the fact that in this conspiracy of two, only Dunning could pass for a member of the Brood. This was about the computer. This was always about the computer. Gaining access to it long enough to decrypt its contents and empty Nick Farris' bank accounts. Dunning spent months trying to convince his Captain to execute a raid on the gang's headquarters. What would said raid have accomplished? Watson: It would put the computer in Lisa Hagen's hands. Holmes: Precisely. Only Captain Lombardi refuses to act, so the two detectives concoct Plan B. Fake Dunning's murder to force the raid. Same result. Computer goes to Hagen. Only this time, she gets an added bonus, doubling the value of her prize. She kills Dunning, keeps all the money for herself. Watson: You're right. Everything you're saying fits perfectly. Holmes: Thank you. Watson: Except for one thing, none of it makes any sense. Dunning shows up at a heavily guarded building with a second cop, a female cop, which you would think would stand out a little. Somehow he sneaks past a gauntlet of bikers into the office, where they stay long enough to shoot a video, with gunshots, and then get out alive. Have you forgotten about the hours you spent trying to figure out how to get Dunning in there alone, just to give him enough time to copy files to a stick drive? Oh, um, can you remind me, which one of these is Dunning, and which one is Hagen? Oh, right, it doesn't matter, because they would both be dead. Holmes: According to Captain Lombardi, Lisa Hagen and Ryan Dunning worked together on a previous assignment. Perhaps they grew close. Perhaps they grew very close. Given the encryption on Farris' computer, Dunning would have known he'd need an expert to mine its data. Watson: Which brings us back to my question, which you still haven't answered. If Dunning could get a computer expert in, and with all that time, why would he need to get the computer out. Why not just copy the files? Holmes: Perhaps Farris' safeguards prevented one from simply copying the files. If so, getting the computer out of the office and into the police lab would still have been necessary. Watson: Okay, even if you're right, which, I'm still not saying, how are we going to prove it? The bank transfers are untraceable, and Lisa's had carte blanche to that computer for at least two days. I mean, she would have been smart enough to get rid of any digital track she might have left. Okay, now, you might not need sleep, but I do, so please, get out of my room. Fiona: I know it's late, but I wanted to give Joan a present for helping me. Holmes: Oh, come in. Fiona: Food is for new houses or babies, but this is pie, which is for dessert. Wine is for dinner parties. Flowers can be lots of things, I guess, depending on the color. These are yellow, multi-purpose, but not romantic. She can pick the gift she wants, or have them all. Is she here? Holmes: Uh, yes, she's just turning in for the night, but if you give me a moment... Fiona: No, that's okay. I don't want to bother her. And besides, I also wanted to see you. The day Phil was arrested, you walked me home. We talked and I liked it talking to you. Can we do it again? Fiona: It's pretty up here. My apartment has a nice view, but nothing like this. Holmes: Watson tells me you're about to start working with Phil Balsam's replacement. Fiona: Uh, next week. His name is Greg Wakino. I uh, I wrote him an e-mail today. I explained that I'm neuro-atypical. Told him what it's like to work with me, what I need from him, and what he can expect. That way when we meet, it'll be easier. Holmes: I'm sure he appreciated that. Fiona: It's hard for me, talking, not picking up on the things that other people do. The uh, the signals like now. I can't tell if you're, if you're happy to see me, or... Holmes: I'm very happy to see you. Fiona: Would you like to kiss me? Asking 'cause I'd like you to. Holmes: Um, Fiona... Fiona: I've been uh, thinking about you. Spending time with you that day, I enjoyed it. That doesn't happen very often. Also, you're very handsome, and you smell nice. A lot of people don't. Was that your phone? Holmes: Uh, yes it was. Fiona: Strange that you're not checking it, isn't it? Holmes: It's a colleague, he wants me to call him. Fiona: I'll go now. Holmes: You don't have to. Fiona: I should. This was hard, coming here, saying these things. I'm glad I did, but I'd like to stop now. Watson: Sherlock! What the hell is all this? Holmes: You're confused. You're wondering how I managed to move you and your bed to the media room without waking you. Watson: A little. Holmes: I didn't move you. Watson: What, are you saying someone else did? Holmes: After you turned in last night, Marcus informed me that the missing rug had been found. Watson: The one from the video? Holmes: The police traced it from the gang's dumpster to a landfill. It had been soiled in precisely the way the bikers said it would be. Watson: So? Holmes: So, it was not soiled in the staged video. Watson: What does this have to do with you moving my bed in here? Holmes: As I said, I didn't move you. Look out the window, you'll see you're still squarely on the second floor. Watson: This is my bedroom. So, you moved all this stuff down here to make me think I was in the media room. Holmes: Now you know why the two rugs don't look the same. One of them is the genuine article... Watson: And the other's a prop. So Dunning and Hagen built an exact replica of this office someplace else. That's where they shot the video. Holmes: I'd very much like to find it, wouldn't you? Hagen: You don't have to carry that. I'm a big detective. Holmes: Oh, no, it's my pleasure. So glad we ran into each other, it gives me a chance to tell you how useful our previous meeting was. Hagen: Oh, glad to hear it. I think that's everything off Farris' computer now, so I can give you a more thorough report. Holmes: How was your deposition? Hagen: Uh, rescheduled for next week. I just have to ask, the bits and pieces we get from the sidelines, it's like trying to put a jigsaw puzzle together with half the set. Holmes: Good practice, by the way, if you haven't tried it. Hagen: Um, I, I heard Dunning faked his own murder to get to the bank accounts, but then his accomplice really killed him? Holmes: That's our understanding. We should know more soon, yeah. Oh, we're in here today. Would you mind? Gregson: Detective, have a seat. Detective Hagen. This is Detective Riba, your union delegate. Watson: We know you did it, Lisa. Holmes: I confess, we were stumped for quite some time, trying to work out how you and Detective Dunning shot that video. Then we realized it was more a question of where you shot it. Once we understood that you had created a facsimile of Nick Farris' office, it was just a matter of locating it. Watson: Your grandparents were in the antiques business up in Tarrytown. We saw that your family still owns a warehouse up there. We searched it this morning, and found what's left of your set. Holmes: You dressed it perfectly. Meticulously matching every detail. Paneled walls, desk, girlie calendar, the rug. Watson: At some point after you were done, you shot Dunning in the back for real. You were careful to use the same angles as you did in the video, so they would match, including the final shot to the head. Holmes: You did your best to scrub everything down. Burned what you couldn't wash away. But that's the difference between a fake crime scene and a real one. Evidence always sticks around. Gregson: We didn't have to invite your union delegate for this conversation. We could have ambushed you, like you ambushed Detective Dunning. But in the end, we decided to treat you with respect, like a cop. Holmes: Really, the only things we don't know, and, and this might offer you some small saving grace, is who's idea it was in the first place, and when the plan changed, leading to Detective Dunning's death. Watson: Maybe he got violent with you, and maybe you realized he was gonna double-cross you, so you killed him first. Gregson: If there's anything you want to tell us to make this go easier, now's your chance. Holmes: I was hoping we might resume our conversation from last night. Fiona: Come in. I've had boyfriends before. Holmes: I, myself, have not. Perhaps I just haven't met the right guy. Fiona: I thought maybe you were wondering if I don't know, sometimes people are surprised. Holmes: You're a remarkable woman. I assumed I was not the first person to notice that. Fiona: I'm different, too, from other women you've dated, or other women you could date. It takes a little more work with me. A little more time. I know that because I've heard it from both my previous boyfriends. They were NT, neuro-typical. Holmes: Personally, I abhor the typical. Does the offer to kiss you still stand? Fiona: No. I mean it does, just not right now. I'm a little afraid. Holmes: I'm a little afraid too. Fiona: Would you like to get some coffee with me? Holmes: I'd be delighted. Category:Transcripts